A reactor pressure vessel (RPV) of a boiling water reactor (BWR) typically has a generally cylindrical shape and is closed at both ends, e.g., by a bottom head and a removable top head. A top guide typically is spaced above a core plate within the RPV. A core shroud, or shroud, typically surrounds the core and is supported by a shroud support structure. Particularly, the shroud has a generally cylindrical shape and surrounds both the core plate and the top guide. The top guide includes several openings, and fuel bundles are inserted through the openings and are supported by the core plate.
Water enters the RPV through an inlet nozzle in the RPV sidewall. As is well known, a jet pump riser assembly is coupled to the inlet nozzle and the jet pump riser assembly typically includes, in part, a thermal sleeve, a lower elbow and a riser pipe. The thermal sleeve extends through the inlet nozzle and is welded to one end of the elbow. The other end of the elbow is welded to the riser pipe. The riser pipe is positioned between and extends substantially parallel to the RPV sidewall and the shroud.
During operation, the jet pump assembly directs recirculation flow within the RPV. Accordingly, substantial amounts of water are forced through the jet pump assembly and significant hydraulic forces and vibration are exerted on the jet pump assembly, including on the jet pump assembly elbow. Furthermore, and during operation, a large amount of heat is generated within the RPV, thus placing thermal stress on the jet pump assembly. These hydraulic forces, vibration stresses, and thermal stresses might cause stress corrosion cracking in the riser pipe elbow, and in extreme cases, the riser pipe elbow could separate from the thermal sleeve which is undesirable.
Stress corrosion cracking (SCC) is a known phenomenon occurring in reactor components, such as structural members, piping, fasteners, and welds, exposed to high temperature water. The reactor components are subject to a variety of stresses associated with, e.g., differences in thermal expansion, the operating pressure needed for the containment of the reactor cooling water, and other sources such as residual stresses from welding, cold working and other inhomogeneous metal treatments. In addition, water chemistry, welding, heat treatment and radiation can increase the susceptibility of metal in a component to SCC.
It would be desirable to provide an apparatus which provides support for a jet pump riser elbow. It also would be desirable to provide such an apparatus which is easy to install remotely as a repair in the limited access space available.